Val Wordweaver, Traveling Troubadour of the Wastelands
UNDER CONSTRUCTION, THERE WILL BE MORE ADDED IN THE NEAR FUTURE!!! Just joined. I was playing in a online Fallout3, still in DC RPG. The PC idea I came up with was a traveling entertainer. Which I wrote a lot of good background material for as material in game. It died after about a year. So I decided to create some Fan Fiction from it all. I looked at serveral places like Fanfiction.net. etc, But this one allowed you to use multimedia, which I really like to do. Unlike the one I first mentioned. ' P R E L U D E ' It has been 2 years since the destruction of The Enclave's infrastructure and prime base of operation, at Raven Rock. An the sacrifice the Lone Wanderer made to activate Project Purity, aided by the Brotherhood of Steel, at the Jefferson Memorial. Which has been able to free the Tidal Basin next to it and up the Potomac to just pass the Citadel Bridge, harmful radiation. An the wide distribution of Aqua Pura, the purified water bottled at Jefferson Memorial itself. Distributed in salvaged plastic food grade 55 gal drums via Brahmin Caravans, that were first guarded by the Brotherhood of Steel, but now a days by contracted Merc. Units. Going to the various regions of the Capital Wasteland. With a pipeline running to the Citadel and Rivet City, so far. An plans one day to expand from the first, up to Megaton and from the second, up to the National Mall and perhaps as far as Canterbury Commons. Those two years have brought another change to the Capital Wastelands. Up from the hill country to the southwest. A circuit of a half a dozen plus one, traveling entertainment acts that travel separately around the parts to the southwest. Have added the settlements of the Capital Wasteland to the route they now travel. People before this have generally been board out of their skulls. Waiting around doing nothing,. No wonder they attack one another so much. There was nothing else to do. Thinking they got nothing to do and they may as well just get it over with. Being dead can't be worse then it is living, Most of the time. Of course if you are lucky enough to have a radio and batteries or other sources of power you can listen to Three Dog on (GNR) Galaxy News Radio. That is if your close enough to a radio tower, tower to pick it up. An there is also old taped recordings of Enclave Radio, that few remaining wandering Eyebots can be heard still playing. At least those that have yet to be shot apart, just because! Many of the acts operate out of a place called Greenville, Which lies about 25 miles to the southwest of the Capital Wasteland. Beyond a low range of hills that protected it somewhat, from the bombs that hit D.C.. way back when.It has a democratically elected 5 seat council governed barter town. Situated in a shopping center, roughly with a design similar to the one Paradise Falls has. But three times bigger and more organized. Map of D,C. Wasteland Entertainers Circuit The loop of the circuit travels the Captal Wasteland in a counter clockwise manner. Traveling first to Tenpenny Tower, then Fort Independence, Megaton and so forth. Working it's way around the map. With the last stop on the return side, being Girder Shade. They entertain for everyone, except feral Ghouls and Super Mutants. Where they stop to entertain, because of the shear novelty of it. In payment they are given the best of beds, board, booze and broads, if desired. So that they will be sure to stop on by on there next trip through the area. As well as enough caps to cover their travel costs and a bit more. The acts are spaced apart, so that a settlement might see one perform, every fortnight or so. Their visits are a thing that everyone looks forward to and is the highlight of their existence. As the folks highly prize the momentary distraction from their monotonous daily lives. That the entertainment provides. Just looking forward to these visits, help keeps people's noses to the grindstone and somewhat content in their station. Whatever that may be. So much so, that settlements have come to use the punishment of being barred from attending any performances. As a effective form of punishment for minor offenses of whatever passes as laws/guidelines for social behavior in that community. As well as within families. Just imagine keeping your teenage daughter in line with threats of keeping her from seeing the performance of her favorite act. When they come through town next. But it can be a knife that cuts both ways. As the entertainers are expected to abide by whatever passes as laws/guidelines for social behavior in that settlement. As well, at least openly. An if caught, immediate expulsion from the settlement is the usual punishment for all but the most grievous of crimes. Thus even if one settlement was warring with their neighbor. This entertainers are allow to freely travel between them. Should a settlement ever try to impede their free travel. The next time they were to come around. They would be by passed by those entertainers, as a form of retribution. If word of it spread, other entertainers might do the same, in solidarity. Thus over time these entertainers have basically become immune from harm. Of course there's always feral ghouls and super mutants to worry about, but even a few of them appreciate music. As well as the muty wild life. Anyone who should do such would likely be hunted down and killed by any number of entities. The usual terms of agreement these entertainers have with the proprietor of whatever establishment they entertain at is. Is the best room, board and drink available for free. As well as busking rights. To receive from the audience anything they wish to give in appreciation of his artistic efforts. To say in most settlements, that male entertainer were encourage to enrich the local bloodlines, was a understatement. With no expectation of paternity. Val still hasn't quite gotten use to seeing babes and toddlers with his distinctive color of hair. In the arms of his ex-lovers. In the settlements he passes through. Having to have such a child in ones family was thought to be lucky. Most of those wanting to give the first, a younger sibling of like coloring, to play with. The acts almost always in the same order. Of course over time acts drop out and new ones come in. They stay only a single night at the smaller stops and maybe two or three at bigger places like Megaton, The Citadel and Rivet City. Val Wordweaver, Traveling Troubadour of the Wastelands has been in the rotation for since they came north. With thenewest of the acts, besides Bob and Trish, who have only been at it for about a year. The other traveling entertainment acts arrive in this order, after Val. Acrobatic Juggling Performance, (Bob and Trish) Northbound Traveling Minstrel Jug Band (the microphone is just for looks) Shakespeare's Bloody Bits Ex-Raider Lindy Circus of Horrors Knife Throwing Act and more throwing of flaming things then you can shake a repellant stick at. Can you say Red Hot Rippers and Shishkebabs, three times fast!!! Traveling Minstrel Show That brings us back to Val Wordweaver, Traveling Troubadour of the Wastelands. It was his idea to bring a loop of the curcuit north to the Capital Wastleland. Having visited relatives up that a few times while growing up. His Uncle Owyn, Aunt Elizabeth and slightly older Cousin Sarah. It was he who established the route. An it was he who first went to each of the places they stop at. An ironned out agreements of what was expected of the both entertainer and host settlement. Their whole curcuit takes close to four months to travel. So a settlement will see each single or group of entertainers, roughly 3 times a year. As long as no one gets hurt or dies. Val's father is His father is ex-Brotherhood of Steel, Paladin Tanner Jamesson. That came east from Lost Hills in California, with Elder Lyons. As well, with his older sister, Scribe, Elizabeth Jameson. Who is actually Sarah Lyons's mother. If you hadn't guessed already. Making the young commander of the elite unit called the Lyon's Pride, Val's cousin. Little over 25 years before the present date. There was a big battle that took place just outside of Greenville. Between The Brotherhood of Steel and The Enclave. This was even before the Brotherhood of Steel had reached D.C. Which was what the Enclave hope to stop them from doing. The Brotherhood of Steel won, but at a heavy cost. Losing nearly half their number. One of those was thought to be Paladin Jameson. Who was no where to be found on the battlefield.He and three others, a Knight Sergeant and two knighta somewhat foolishly gave pursuit to the enemy. Leaving the main area of the battle. An were ambushed by overwhelming numbers. After a brave fight, the other valiantly fought and fell in combat. With Paladin Jameson being left for dead in a deep ditch. The Brotherhood did a exhausted search for him among the dead. But came up empty. His sister Elizabeth wanted Elder Lyon to expand the search. But he said there was no time. They could delay no long. An must get to D.C.. Before The Enclave could regroup. Thus the he was listed MIA, Missing In Action. Two days after they left the area. A farmer's daughter, chasing after a stray Brahmin, found the Paladin barely alive in the ditch. With help of the rest of her extended family, they were able to get him back to their very large palisaded farmstead, still a live. It took him most of a year to get healed back to almost full health. Though he would have a noticable limp in his left leg for the rest of his life. He realized if he tried to catch up and rejoin the Brotherhood. He would likely be riding a desk for the rest of his career. Feeling appreciative of all those there had done for him all those long months. He felt he needed the need to somehow pay them back. He had also fallen in love with the beautiful farmer's daughter, Violet Plowise, who first found him and did the lion's share of nursing him back to health. Thus the two wed. A year or so latter, after his older brother Owyn had been born. A patrol of The Brotherhood of Steel from the recently established fCitadel arrived in Greenville and heard the story of Tanner having survived. An came and visited him at the Plowise Farmstead. An found Tanner was content with his new life. Over the years, Tanner and his older sister, Elisabeth had visited one another several time. It was found that Tanner had a knack for tanning hides and working with Leather. So much so, that when Valor, Val's full furst name, was eight years old. His family moved to Greenville and set up shop within the bartertown. It was their, not long after arriving. While exploring his new environs that found the thing that would change his life forever. Setting him on a path, very different from those on either side of his family tree. To be continued! Category:Characters Category:Locations